Tsunayoshi Ouma
A young Mage who is a member of Seraph Haven. He specializes in Requip magic. He is part of a team with Notus Ouranos called Changing Winds. Appearance . Personality Tsunayoshi is a very cheery and optimistic persona. He can almost be seen with a bug smile across his face, that has been known to make others feel at ease. He is a very straightforward person who doesn't like people who sit by and play the victim waiting to be helped. He has a carefree personality and deals with problems as they come, never looking back to the past or the future he just lives in the present. His lack of intelligence often cause people to question how capable he really is. He can be amazed by the simplest things, be it animals, food, people, places, or things. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge attacks with ease. It has been stated more than once that Tsuna's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battlefield. Even how his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. In battle Tsunayoshi can be considered a genius in battle learning the weakness's of his opponents and their attacks just from fighting them for a set period of time. History Magic and Abilities Requip *'Blue Buster Armor:' This is Tsunayoshi's signature requip armor. This is a balanced form that doesn't really excel in any category. Tsuna is armed with a small hand cannon that covers his right hand. It can shoot out concentrated magic in bullet form. *'Flame Buster Armor: '''This a one of many variations of the '''Blue Buster Armor'. This Armor specializes in offensive power, attributed to having a large fist attachment. This armor grants Tsunayoshi the ability to use Fire Magic. The hand cannon is now replaced with a flamethrower like attachment. **'Meteor Fist:' With his large fist, Tsunayoshi delivers a devastatingly powerful punch infused with fire magic. **'Heat Pillars: '''Tsunayoshi creates 3 large pillars made of fire, that can be used defensively or offensively. *'Aqua Buster Armor:' Another variation of the '''Blue Buster Armor'. This form is considered a balance armor. Tsuna gains access to Water Magic while wearing this armor. This armor is equipped with a type of bubble/water hand canon, capable of firing powerful water bullets. **'Tidal Shield:' Tsunayoshi creates a water like shield around his body. **'Tidal Wave bullet: '''Tsunayoshi compresses a large amount of water and fires it out of his water cannon. When released the water explodes creating a a tidal wave. *'Earth Buster Armor:' Another variation of the '''Blue Buster Armor'. This form is focuses on defense. While wearing this armor Tsuna has a shield on his right and can now use Earth Magic. Earth Buster Armor is equipped with a large arm Cannon. **'Earth Pillars:' Tsuna makes giant pillars shoot out from under the opponent. *'Lightning Buster Armor:' The last variation of the Blue Buster Armor. This armor is best at speed. While wearing the armor Tsunayoshi is able to use Lightning Magic. Lightning Buster Armor is equipped with an electric machine gun instead of a hand cannon. Gallery Blue Buster Armor.jpg|Blue Buster Armor Flame Buster Armor.jpg|Flame Buster Armor Aqua Buster Armor.jpg|Aqua Buster Armor Earth Buster Armor.jpg|Earth Buster Armor Lightning Buster Armor.jpg|Lightning Buster Armor Triva *Personality are from Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece *Appearance and Abilities are of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Requip User